Professor Lily
by socialist
Summary: An erotic tale about the youthful attraction between a shy and introvert university professor and her handsome student.


She was nervous and self conscious, and yet she was firm and ready to face her first lecture at the East Anglia University in Norwich. "Okay, you are a rock star, Lily. Your students are going to love you." said the blonde woman now admiring herself in the mirror. Lily was wearing a white t-shirt and tight jeans to appear casual and confident.

Lily Morgan was a beautiful and academic girl in her early twenties. Her buxom profile and large breasts attracted unwanted attention wherever she went. Though she had been proposed by many a co-students in her college days, she never accepted any of them. Lily felt she wasn't ready for that yet, her only ambition in life being a topper in her graduation exams. Another reason for Lily's lonely life was that what she had gained in beauty and intelligence, she lacked in self-confidence and public speaking. Every time she used to meet a guy who looked hot and date worthy, she used to stammer and became self-conscious.

Nevertheless, Lily had achieved a great distinction by getting a first class in her M.S. Degree and now chosen as a lecturer at the University of East Anglia. This had given quite a boost to her confidence and though she was nervous, she was determined to complete her assigned task successfully.

Lily entered the classroom only to find it deserted, barring the only three students who had opted for _Differential Calculus_ this semester. One of them was a guy and Lily couldn't help but notice how athletic and handsome he was. They quickly introduced themselves and discussed their semester syllabus. Her students seemed to be even more shy than she was, and especially so her male student.

After the lecture was over, Lily returned to her office to make notes for her syllabus. She had worked for about an hour when she heard a knock on the door.

"Maam may I come in?" stammered the guy who was her new student.

"Come in Chris" said Lily in a sweet and graceful voice. Lily couldn't help but notice his large biceps protruding through his t-shirt as he walked in.

"How may I help you?"

"Maam, I'm unable to understand a few basics about Differential Calculus, so I was wondering may be you can..."

"Whoa whoa, take it slowly boy. You have just started your semester. Granted that Differential Calculus is a bit tough to grasp, we will make sure that you do so this semester". And Lily winked at him with her green eyes.

"Anyway, why don't you sit down, we can at least have er a look at it." said Lily as Chris was still standing, looking at her uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, thanks. Its first day, so I'm a bit nervous."

 _So am I_ , Lily thought, but didn't say it to him. After all, she was his teacher and such a display of weakness is inappropriate.

Instead she diverted her attention to his biceps. Chris, on the other hand, saw her lowered green eyes and noticed how attractive they were.

"Here"

Chris handed her the Calculus book with the Introductory chapter open. Their fingers touched each other as he did so, and both felt a pleasurable sensation at the contact.

Not sure what exactly he wanted understood, she started explaining Differential Calculus in general. As she explained them however, both the student and teacher duo began realizing what a pleasurable activity this is, and that pleasure had got nothing to do with _differential calculus_.

Chris was hardly listening to what was being said, his mind was focused on the curves on the body of his new professor. She was very fair with beautiful blonde hair that waved around her shoulders graciously.

Her breasts were slightly large and her nipples seemed firm and pointed from the looks of the half sleeve t-shirt she was wearing.

Her arms were milky white color and her green eyes looked inviting and seducing as they were dancing everywhere. Her lips were light red in color and appeared soft and rosy in appearance as they made the gestures of opening, smiling and getting bit by her teeth as she was explaining the topic.

Lily, on the other hand was hardly focused on teaching anything. Her subconscious mind was monotonously giving a lecture about some math topic, while she was consciously observing the male student sitting in front of her.

Like his biceps, his chest too was large and athletic, he was perhaps a gym regular. His cute face was full of handsomeness, and his black eyes were sincere and charming. His black hair appeared messy, but quite wavy and stylish.

After her day was over, Lily started walking towards the University bus stop to catch the bus back home, but her thoughts were still fixated on her handsome young student called Chris.

 _See you tomorrow, Chris_ thought Lily.

As if her prayers were answered, Chris was standing right in front of her as she walked to the bus stop.

"Evening maam" greeted Chris as Lily walked by and smiled at him.

"So, waiting for the bus?" she asked.

"Yup, I stay near the town centre"

"So do I. What a coincidence" replied Lily happiness and flirt brimming inside her.

"Thank God. I'm actually not sure about the route maam, was just wondering whom to ask."

"Don't worry, its 36B. I travel by it every day." smiled Lily her eyes twinkling.

"So what does your parents do?" asked Lily just to keep the conversation active.

After talking to Chris for a while, Lily started to understand that he was very much like her - shy, reserved and introvert.

Once inside the bus, they started hunting for seats and thankfully one two seater was unoccupied. Chris stood back and motioned her towards the window seat. Chis then stood there awkwardly as if thinking whether he could sit with his teacher or not. Lily shifted slightly and moved towards the window, gesturing him to sit.

As Chris sat down, their upper arms made contact with each other as they touched, and it was the most pleasurable sensation either of them had felt in their entire life!

For a few minutes, neither Chris, nor Lily said anything just enjoying this gracious and sensual touch of the other's body. Apart from "study at the office", the duo had just discover yet another activity that was even more pleasurable for the rest of their academic year.

"As I was saying" said Chris clearing his throat. "My dad has this huge dockyard near Ipswich that I'm supposed to look after post my graduation."...

These talks were actually just an excuse. The real goal for them was each other's presence and of course, the platonic pleasure each derived and enjoyed from the other.

So, this started happening every day. After the lecture, Chris and Lily started spending a lot of time together at her office with the excuse being _Math tutoring_.

After the college, they used to travel by the same bus to the town centre on a two seater. They started enjoying each other's touch more and more. They used to shift and change position every now and then, so Lily could rub her arm against Chris's, and vice versa.

Chris would sometimes be mesmerized by her perfume and body odour and just close his eyes wishing for the sensation to last for eternity. This would happen more when they left college early and the May heat would make them sweat with perspiration. Chris would enjoy the exotic scent of her sweat and wrap his palm over hers, and she would blush looking at her feet.

Sometimes, he would press his body upon her with some force, and Lily's arms would buckle forward. Taking advantage of this, Chris would elbow her breasts powerfully as they would expand in excitement.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris would see her blushing and smiling with red cheeks. Sometimes, he would push his elbow on her waist, stomach, hips and whatever area Lily would expose to him randomly. Their legs and hips were also pressed upon each other most of the time.

Lily started wearing fewer and thinner clothes day by day. Instead of half sleeve, Lilly now started donning a sleeve less skirt so that Chris can caress her arm completely. Of course, she would wear her coat during the office lectures, but promptly remove them once they were in the bus.

They started longing for each other more and more. Chris would dream about having sex with her at night. He could clearly see her pale and white body, the throbbing and expanding of her soft and large breasts, her firm and hard nipples, her soft lips kissing him deeply and exchanging bodily nectar, her exotic shoulder blades where his face would rest and kiss her neck, all inside his mind's eye.

 _AN: To be continued depending on readers' demand..._


End file.
